Last Night
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Kagami woke up with a pounding head only to find his team out-cold, the GoM scattered in his apartment, Himuro on top of a cabinet, and... where's Kuroko? He doesn't remember anything from last night, nor did the others. One thing's for sure— he will never drink nor will they have a party at his place again. Ever.


**Drinking + Generation of Miracles + Seirin = DISASTER. That is all.**

**This is part of my Kurobas one-shot series. It used to be entitled **Hangover**.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Great job, everyone!" Riko cheered as she pumped her fists in the air, eyes red and puffy after shedding tears of joy from the Winter Cup finals. The rest mimicked her gesture sans Kuroko, who only had a small smile on his face.

At last, they had proven that they could do it— no one will be looking down on Seirin. Hah, in your face, Generation of Miracles! Who said that their team were just a bunch of small-fries? Well, they showed them now!

The entire team was in Kagami's apartment where they decided to have an all-night blowout. Even _Nigou_ was there.

Koganei cheered. "Yeah, We totally showed them! Right?" He glanced at Mitobe who smiled and nodded. Tsuchida, who stood beside the tall player, also had a grin on his face.

Hyuuga shook slightly. "Number one… we're actually at the top!"

"Oh, Hyuuga, you're still crying like a baby? Cheer up, man!" Kiyoshi patted their captain's back. Said player was furiously wiping his tears and glared darkly at his teammate, Clutch mode activated. "Who the fuck's crying like a baby? Like you're any better, hypocrite!" It was true— tears remained cascading down the brown-haired teen's face. Kiyoshi simply laughed it off.

Izuki sang, "Don't be sad, baby~." He grinned. "Get it? I based it on the song—"

"Shut up before I destroy that face of yours." Hyuuga glared and resisted the urge to crush the other's head in his hands. As if his lame puns weren't bad enough. A random kouhai of theirs had asked if the owner of Eagle Eyes would be interested in incorporating singing into his comedic acts. Surprisingly, Izuki took the piece of advice; which pissed them off a lot more now.

God, if he had to listen to Izuki's lame puns and cracky, out-of-tune voice, Hyuuga wouldn't be able to control himself.

Meanwhile, the freshmen trio, Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara had shed (manly) tears after being reminded yet again of their near-impossible achievement. They shared a bro-hug in some corner of Kagami's apartment, snot running down their noses. The aforementioned redhead was staring at them incredulously. They better not dirty his floors with said snot. He didn't want to clean up their mess.

"Heh, we finally beat them… we're the number one in Japan," Kagami grinned at his partner before raising his fist. Kuroko mirrored his grin, albeit miniscule, and returned the fist bump.

"It wouldn't be possible without Kagami-kun and everyone's help."

"Che, don't sell yourself short! If we didn't have you on our side, we'd probably have a hard time dealing with those Miracles." By this time, the rest had overheard their conversation.

"That's right, Kuroko," Kiyoshi slung an arm around his teal-haired kouhai's shoulders. "And don't go calling yourself not on our level and just a shadow, okay? You're our teammate; we win as a team, we lose as a team, and we play as a team." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Enough with the sappy moments!" Their brunette coach intervened, Nigou barking along. "After winning against those rainbow menaces, let's go wild tonight!"

"Yeah!" They chorused.

Mitobe wordlessly gave Skittles around. Izuki stared at the assorted-colored candy before turning to his teammates. "It's like we're eating Miracles for snacks!"

Silence.

"Shut the fuck up, Izuki."

Sometime in between, their coach managed to get wine (They don't know where that came from, and she wasn't even of legal age. Kagami suspects that it was from Alex's stash).

* * *

They really shouldn't have taken the liquor, but defying their coach from hell was simply _suicidal_.

Kagami groaned as he placed a hand on his head. _'Fuck.'_

That's right. Our wild tiger has a hangover after their late night party in celebration of Seirin's win over Rakuzan.

The red-haired male sat up and rubbed his weary eyes, trying to adjust his vision to the sunlight that seeped in from his slightly open windows. His head was pounding, and his abdomen hurt a bit, too. He stood up groggily and trudged towards the living room. It seems that he ended up in the doorway last night.

When he entered said living room, he immediately noticed the out-cold bodies of his teammates. Kuroko and Hyuuga weren't around, though. Sweat prickled down his neck as he stared at them, foam coming out from their mouths. He scratched his head in wonder. _'Okay…? What happened to them?'_

It was then that he saw a pot nearby, a dark miasma coming out from it. The redhead sweatdropped at the sight. "Is that… Coach's homemade food?" How did she even get to the kitchen? He made sure to lock the door before they had a party just in case Riko tried something!

And then he heard some pretty loud muttering from his upturned couch. When Kagami approached his furniture, he was surprised to find a mop of golden blonde hair. His eyes widened before jabbing a finger towards the unconscious person. "KISE?!" Why was the Kaijo player at his house?

"Mou, not so loud," The blond complained before shifting a bit, showing Kagami the bottle of liquor in his arms. The end of the bottle had another hand attached to it, but it wasn't the copycat's. The redhead's line of sight trailed the hand, up to the arm, until he saw another familiar face.

It was Aomine Daiki, his eternal rival—

And wearing a chastity belt along with some white, flowy fabric.

It was such an ugly sight.

"Gah!" Kagami fell on his bottom. "What the hell is going here?!"

His outburst had woken up the tanned Ace. The male was in a similar predicament with Kagami previously. Said teen had sat up and rubbed his eyes, before his blue orbs landed on the flabbergasted redhead. "Why the fuck are you staring at me like that?"

Kagami paused before spluttering in hysteria.

"GAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this… THIS SHIT IS GOLD!"

His loud guffaw echoed in the house, successfully waking up the other occupants of his apartment.

Aomine glanced down at himself and stared.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

"WHAT IS THIS?!" It was a chastity belt. "THAT MIDORIMA… I DON'T WHAT IN HELL I'M DOING WITH HIS LUCKY ITEM SHIT, BUT I AIN'T GONNA SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR SOME DAMN EXPLANATION!"

Kise was gaping shamelessly at him, still hugging the bottle of liquor. The rest of Seirin were too shocked to do anything.

Then they also laughed.

"Shut up!" Aomine growled and immediately tried to remove the chastity belt, only to fail. It only made them laugh harder. The blue-haired male stood up. "Fuck this shit." He walked awkwardly out of the room. Kagami was pounding his hands on the floor, before taking notice of the other's departure.

"Oi, where're you going? This is my house!"

"I'm gonna look for that four-eyed bastard and make him _pay_!" Aomine emphasized the last word by cracking his fists.

"He's certainly pissy today, ain't he?"

Kiyoshi and Tsuchida shared a look. "Hm, Kuroko and Hyuuga aren't here."

"Yeah. Let's go look for them." When Tsuchida was about to stand up, he instantly fell back on the ground. Kiyoshi sighed in exasperation. "Stay there and watch over our kouhai." Who had fainted on the sight of a chastity belt-wearing Ace of Touou.

Kagami, Koganei, Mitobe, Kiyoshi, Izuki, and Kise trailed after the fuming tanned male.

* * *

"ACK, MY EYES!" Kagami stared dumbly at the retreating blue-haired PF.

"What is it this time?"

Aomine glowered at him. "Take a look in your bathroom, if you dare." He rolled his eyes. "Unless you're chickening out, of course."

Was that a challenge? Ooh, he'll show that _Ahomine_! "Heh, I accept!" The redhead boisterously answered before barging into his bathroom.

He was not prepared for what was inside.

"Oh damn, this is sick!" Kagami turned around.

Kiyoshi was torn between looking disgusted or laughing at their current predicament.

"Eek!" Koganei flailed his arms around. Mitobe closed his own eyes and covered his friend's. Izuki went into a fetal position and rocked himself back and forth, obviously traumatized. "This is why I hate my Eagle Eyes sometimes." His eyes can see _every _little detail.

"You, Bakagami. Shut the door!" A voice from inside yelled.

"Midorimacchi, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

"Shut it, Kise! Anyways, are people from Seirin really this barbaric?" Another voice said. "Wait, that's a stupid question. You're _all_ barbaric, even Kuroko at times. You too, Kise and Aomine."

"So mean!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aomine made a mistake to glare at Midorima, so the tanned male ended up groaning on the floor.

"Oi, don't you go picking a fight with my team!"

"Whatever— and seriously, stop letting it all hang out. It's repulsive!" The other exclaimed. "As expected from the captain of an unruly team."

Hyuuga clicked his tongue. "Che, four-eyed prick."

Midorima snorted. "Like you're not."

What was the problem with them?

Well, the two were naked; which should be okay, since their both boys. The _real_ issue?

The two were sitting on the ground, hands on their _ehem…_ genitals, and just woke up. It was as if they were comparing dick sizes before dozing off— which they probably did, judging from their positions.

Knowing that they did something like this was enough to disgust everyone sans Kise, who was used to adult and perverted stuff that comes in line with his modeling career. He had seen worse during his agencies' parties. Merely thinking about the images gave him the shivers.

Aomine snapped out of his stupor to glare _again_ at his former teammate, who already had the decency to hide his mini-Midorima from the rest of the world by wrapping a towel around his waist. Hyuuga, whose face was a bit flushed from embarrassment, did the same.

"How do I remove this thing?"

The green-haired male, suffice to say, was horrified at the sight of his defiled (in his point of view) lucky item. He hurriedly removed it from the tanned male and carried it delicately in his arms like it was a baby. "Just how did you get your filthy hands on this?"

"No idea," Aomine grunted.

There was silence yet again.

"Neh… who was larger, Midorimacchi?" A certain air-headed blond commented.

They all blushed in either repulsiveness or shame. "Kise!"

* * *

The group stood in the hallway to look for Midorima and Hyuuga's missing clothes. They were now headed towards the kitchen, from which they heard some pretty scary monster-like moans. The door was open just as Kagami had previously suspected (What? He can think, too… sometimes). There were some green goo on the floor that looked exactly like the stuff from the pot in the living room.

They all didn't want to know what happened here.

"Who goes in first?" Kiyoshi asked. The group turned towards the dumbfounded Kagami, who stuttered in surprise. "W-What? Why me?!"

"Go in there, Bakagami," Hyuuga clasped a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Kise was sparkling a bit more than usual— probably relieved that he wasn't being used as the bait like usual. The smug bastard. "Well, this is Kagamicchi's house, after all."

"Live up to your name, Kagami." Izuki happily said. "Use your 'eye of the tiger'!" Everyone gave him blank looks that he returned with a sheepish one.

Mitobe nodded at the red-haired male, who felt betrayed. Koganei gave him a thumbs up. "You can do it!"

Midorima ran into a wall. His glasses went missing with his clothes. Poor guy.

Aomine tch-ed. "What's with that look? Is the tiger just some widdle scaredy cat?" That made the teen snap.

"If you're so brave about it, why don't you go first?"

"That doesn't make any sense. This is your place, not mine!"

"_Then get the hell outta my house!_" Kagami yelled in English. The tanned male was confused, but resorted to snorting so that they wouldn't realize that he didn't understand a single word the other said.

Kiyoshi sighed at the two before grabbing their arms—catching them off-guard—and hurled them inside the room of doom, white fabric flowing upwards as the tanned male and the redhead fell (yes, Aomine was still wearing the cloth-thing over his casual clothes). "Why not both of you go?"

It wasn't long before the duo yelped in shock.

"Woah, man. Your place is completely trashed," Aomine murmured as he stared at the _horror _of what has become of Kagami's kitchen. Said red-haired male was gaping.

There were green goo everywhere, the pots looked as if they exploded, and there's some slimy, purple thing on the floor— and holy shit, it _moved_!

On top of the counter was a knocked-out Momoi and Riko, sleeping peacefully. This tranquil image clashed greatly with the catastrophe around them.

"W-W-W-Wha—" Kagami was in a loss for words.

The rest, hearing that the pair were okay, followed inside and had similar reactions.

"Oh, damn." Hyuuga gawked.

Izuki gave a low whistle.

Kiyoshi and Koganei tried to laugh, but the shock was still taking effect.

Mitobe gave a sympathizing glance towards his red-haired kouhai.

Kise blinked repeatedly.

Before getting inside, Midorima ran into a wall _again_. It wasn't his fault that his glasses were gone. He can only make out the shapes and colors, but he can't really see anything. The only reason why he recognized his chastity belt previously was because it was rainbow-colored— the only item with said color in the entire apartment.

While he was dizzy, he grabbed onto the nearest object to regain his balance, which was the handle of a cabinet. He accidentally opened it, and a loud thud echoed in the kitchen. That had snapped everyone out of their daze.

Kagami's jaw dropped at the _ungraceful_ position of an eerily familiar red-haired teen.

"A-Akashicchi?!"

Yes, it was Akashi Seijuro, the normally composed and elegant male. The heterochromatic teen had a bed hair that could put Kuroko's to shame, and was currently sprawled on the floor. They could see large bags underneath his eyes. The teen blinked tiredly at them.

"Ryouta, Daiki," He yawned, which astonished them again. _The_ perfect (hot and sexy) Akashi Seijuro had showed them a moment of invulnerability which was unheard of until now! "get me up.

The two did as told.

"Oi. What happened, Akashi?" The group leaned slightly in curiosity, wanting to know the details. It wasn't everyday that you could break the red-haired teen's calm composure.

"Satsuki and Aida Riko." That should be self-explanatory. They all nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and Shintaro?"

"Yes, Akashi?"

The red-haired captain got a pair of glasses out of nowhere. "Here."

How the hell did Akashi end up with Midorima's spectacles?

* * *

Koganei, Izuki, and Mitobe stayed behind to wake the two girls up. They couldn't just leave them alone there. Kagami could care less, seeing as the duo were the cause of mass mayhem in his kitchen. This was _his_ house, dammit!

Anyways, they were currently in the redhead's guest room in which they found Murasakibara happily munching his snacks.

_What is with the Generation of Miracles and them coming over to his house?_

"Atsushi."

"Ah, you're here, Aka-chin," The purple giant nonchalantly said. "Have you seen Muro-chin? I couldn't find him when I woke up." And Kagami felt that Yosen's Center was doing everything to spite him, seeing as after he finished his statement, he crunched his chips so hard that some crumbs flew to the carpet.

That was hard to clean!

"I'm afraid not."

"Wait, Tatsuya's here?"

"Yeah." Munch. "He asked me to come with him." Munch. "You called him yesterday." Gulp. "You were even crying on the phone."

His last remark made them snicker at the embarrased tiger. He didn't remember that!

"Muro-chin was really worried."

They quieted down. Kagami scratched his head. Where did Himuro go?

It was at that moment that they heard groans.

The group exchanged looks.

"Where's that coming from?" Kiyoshi asked. Hyuuga and Aomine shrugged. Murasakibara continued to eat, while Kise and Kagami looked around. Akashi simply stayed in place. There was another groan and a jacket fell on the ground behind them.

Wait…

Jackets don't fall from above!

The group looked up and gaped at what they saw.

Himuro was on top of Kagami's cabinet. He was dozing off while hugging his bag and a pillow. The tall redhead facepalmed at the sight and turned to Murasakibara, who was now chatting with Akashi. "And you never saw him? When did you get in my house?"

"Since last night, after dinner."

With a sigh, Kagami asked Hyuuga and Kiyoshi to help him bring Himuro down. After being dropped on the ground, the raven-haired male woke up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he stared at his surrogate brother. "Taiga?"

"Oi, you okay, Tatsuya?"

The male sat up, a hand on his forehead. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache, though."

"That's good, Muro-chin. You made me worry." The purple giant commented. When Himuro glanced at him, memories from last night flooded his mind. He also became aware of the dried tear stains on his face, wiping them profusely. He stood abruptly from the floor, making sure that he was in one piece and that his bag still had everything he brought inside it.

"Well, Taiga, I need to get going." The teen said. "It may be a weekend, but I need to catch a train to Akita. I'll see you some other time."

He hurriedly fled the room. Murasakibara's eyes widened at his teammate's actions.

"Muro-chin, wait for me!" He followed.

They heard a reply from outside the room.

"Go home by yourself, _Atsushi_." The giant's name was said with venom. They also heard Kagami's door open and slammed close.

After a few seconds, the purple-haired Center came back into the room, running into Akashi's arms. The shorter redhead patted the other's head and back.

"Muro-chin hates meeee…" He sobbed like a little kid. "What should I do, Aka-chin?"

The red-haired player had a scary smirk on his face. He obviously didn't like how Himuro had treated the _baby_ of the Miracles. "Now, now. All you have to do is shove a pair of scissors to his face for treating you like that." And he said everything as if he wasn't threatening anyone.

The others paled.

However, his advice fell on deaf ears. "Muro-chin… Muro-chiiiiin…" Murasakibara stuffed his face in with his snacks, tears and snot running down his face. "Why did you leave me?"

Akashi had a small tick mark on his temple. "Himuro Tatsuya, I'll remember that name. For making Atsushi cry, prepare yourself."

Kagami couldn't help but pray for his surrogate brother's safety.

* * *

"Oh, hey. It's our clothes!" Hyuuga exclaimed, seeing a pile of shirts and pants on the floor. Midorima immediately took his and redressed himself. They found it in Kagami's room, the only plce where they haven't looked. Unfortunately, there was still no sign of Kuroko.

Kagami was sitting on his bed as the others searched for the missing phantom player. It was then that he heard someone call his name. He snapped his head up. "Did you guys need anything?"

"What are you talking about, Kagamicchi? We didn't say anything."

"Huh? Well, that's weird.

"Kagami-kun_._"

"Really, guys? Stop messing with me and just out with it already."

"I told you, we didn't say anything!"

"Then who the fuck called my name?"

"_**Kagami-kun.**_" Something squeezed on his leg. The redhead looked down and saw a familiar shade of blue out from under his bed. Only the head. The bluenet had a ghostly look in his eyes.

He screamed. And so did Kise.

* * *

"That hurts, Kagami-kun."

"Your face isn't convincing at all!"

Kuroko rubbed his head, which had a newly-formed bump on it. After he scared the crap out of his current light, the red-haired player gave him a hard smack. Scaring him was worth it, though.

"Kagami-kun's face was priceless."

"Shut up, Kuroko!"

Aomine growled as Kise glomped the teal-haired boy. "Kurokocchi, you scared me. Please don't do it again!" The tanned male roared at the other. "Oi, you're suffocating him!"

The blond stuck out his tongue at the other. "You're just jealous because you don't get to hug him, Gangurocchi."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A GANGURO?!"

"Daiki, Ryouta, pipe down." Akashi was patting a sniffling Murasakibara's head. The giant still hasn't calmed down from Himuro's rejection. The redhead had his scissors out, which were snipping ominously. They gulped and immediately obeyed. Meanwhile, Kuroko gave a piece of vanilla candy to the purple-haired Center. The giant took it gratefully.

"Kuro-chin's so nice."

Kagami bellowed. "Hah, you guys are whipped!"

"I suggest you also follow their example, Kagami Taiga." The glinting heterochromatic yes were sent his way. He instantly silenced.

"Kagami-kun is also whipped."

"_Ku-ro-ko…_"

"Tetsuya, stop antagonizing him." Kagami felt smug that his shadow was being scolded by his ex-captain. Kuroko was visibly deflated. "Idiots never learn to control their temper." The bluenet lit up.

"Hey!"

"So, Kuroko." Hyuuga decided to join the conversation. "What were you doing under Bakagami's bed?"

"Well…"

* * *

"…and that's what happened."

"Let me get this straight." Hyuuga rubbed his forehead, anticipating an upcoming headache after all this chaos. "Everyone was too drunk, and you escaped to Kagami's bedroom because it was too noisy?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Then how did our clothes get to his room?" Midorima asked.

"A drunk Kagami-kun dared you to strip beforehand. It was too messy in the living room so I took them with me."

Kiyoshi joined in. "And you're not drunk because…?"

"Somehow, I didn't get wasted."

Midorima readjusted his glasses. "It's perfectly understandable why. Aquarius were the luckiest yesterday."

Something black caught Akashi's eyes. "Tetsuya, what is that?" He pointed at the device behind the teal-haired teen.

"Ah, it's the videocam I brought yesterday. I took a video of what happened last night." For some reason, Kagami felt uneasy after seeing Kuroko's small smile. "Would you like to see?"

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were signaling at the tall red-haired teen to stop his shadow. The other Miracles also paled and waved at him. He nodded at them. "It's okay, Kuroko! We don't need to—"

"I'm interested to see what happened to them. Assemble in the living room." He glared at the others, daring them to defy him. His eyes clearly said, _'If you saw me at my weakest, why shouldn't I see you at yours?'_. That was enough to make them back down.

Besides, this was a very rare opportunity. Who knows what everyone did when they were drunk.

* * *

As they were gathered in the living room (Seirin, the Miracles, Riko, and Momoi), they were gawking at the television screen. They had mixed reactions. There was just nothing that could describe what they felt when they saw what they did. Akashi, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. Murasakibara was also unaffected.

Kuroko had videotaped them just after playing 'I never' and a bit of beer pong.

Riko was prancing around in the room, bringing over a large pot with a dark miasma coming out from it. She had a small blush on her face, indicating that she was drunk. _"Everyone, try my beloved cooking~!"_

_"We don't want to, girly," _Furihata paled as he watched himself, acting like some Japanese gangster. Fukuda and Kawahara patted him awkwardly. _"Go away."_

_"Shoo, shoo, old lady!"_ Oh, God. No. It was Fukuda's time to pale. _"I want my mommy's cooking, not some random baa-baa's!"_ And the teen wailed loudly.

_"Shaddap, panshy!"_ A drunken, hiccuping Kawahara spoke up. _"Anywaysh… hic… flatty, we ain't… hic… intereshted."_

"So that's what you think, huh?" The real Riko cracked her knuckles as she grinned maliciously at the freshmen trio. They better get ready for next week's training menu.

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AS FLAT AS AN IRONING BOARD?!"_ That caught their attention.

All jaws dropped when Aomine entered the scene, twirling and prancing around like a little girl. The ganguro took Kagami's curtains and wrapped it around himself. The tanned male himself looked as he was ready to die right now. The group laughed out loud.

_"I AM PRINCESS DAI-CHAN AND BOW DOWN TO MY HOT DAMN SPARKLING AWESOMENESS!"_ Aomine twirled before glaring… cutely (trying to be adorable, but failing)… at Kawahara. _"IT'S RUDE TO FUCKING CALL A FRIGGIN' PRINCESS AS SUCH!"_

_"I washn't talking to ya, faggot!"_

_"Oh. Okay." _And the tanned male twirled to a different part of the room.

Kise was already on the floor, rolling and laughing. "Hahaha, oh my. Aominecchi… I can't take it!"

Kagami's side hurts so much from guffawing. "What the fuck… bwahahahaha!"

"That's your secret hobby, huh, Daiki."

"N-No, you've got it all wrong!" He glared at the others who remained laughing at him. "Stop laughing, dammit!"

Midorima wasn't reacting, because the next event had horrified him.

Drunk Aomine approached Midorima, who was stark naked. _"Ah, my virgin eyes! What an insolent fool! As punishment, I shall take your chastity belt!" _And he wore it. _"Besides, only awesome sparkling princesses wear these things to preserve our purity!"_

_"Nooo, not my lucky iteeeeem_…_!" _The green-haired shooter pounded his fists on the floor and had a tantrum. Hyuuga entered the scene, letting it all hang out. He eyed Midorima's… ehem. He placed his hands on his hips. _"Bet I'm larger than you!"_

The tantruming Midorima stood up and glared at him childishly. _"There's no way you're larger than me!"_

_"Let's settle this like a man!" _And the pair left to who-knows-where.

Aomine remained prancing around the room and stopped in front of Kise, who was sitting on Kagami's couch like he was a king. _"I am Princess Dai-chan. Who are you and why are you soiling my throne with your smelly drinks?"_

_"Yer throne?" _Kise replied as he hugged the many alcohol bottles to him. _"Nu-uh. Not budging."_

_"I AM THE SPARKLING PRINCESS. LISTEN TO ME, LOWLY HUMAN!"_

_"So you're the princess? Well, I'm the queen. Bitch."_

The 'sparkling princess' grabbed the blond's many-a-bottles and they had a tug-of-war.

The camera shifted and showed Riko, who was forcefully spoon-feeding the rest of the Seirin team. Static appeared in the screen and the previous setting was replaced by a scene in the kitchen. Momoi was cackling evilly as she stirred something in the large pot. Riko joined her.

_"This has got to be my greatest creation yet!"_

_"And then we'll give it to everyone, with or without force!"_

They shared a hi-five. _"Yeah!"_

_"Wanna be the first to try it, Akashi?"_ Riko asked.

On the side, Akashi took one look at them.

_"Lol, no." _

He immediately hid in the closet. Seirin and the Miracles sweatdropped at what has transpired.

The pot suddenly exploded and green goo filled the room. A slimy purple thing went flying to the floor and moved a bit before stopping completely. The girls passed out on top of the counter after being subjected to a close-range explosion.

"The horror…!"

"Eeek!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl…"

Riko and Momoi had scary grins on their faces. "What was that?" They chorused. They all shook their heads.

The kitchen scene was replaced by a slightly drunk Himuro and a drunk yet uncaring Murasakibara. The purple giant was hugging his snacks as he ran into the guest bedroom. Himuro chased him, and so did Kuroko who was videotaping them.

The Center was having a tug-of-war with Himuro, who had tears of frustration running down his face. _"Just give them up. You love me, right?"_ The raven-haired teen said.

_"I'm sorry, Muro-chin, but I love snacks more than you. We're through."_

Himuro had a stunned expression before he took a pillow, his bag, and climbed the cabinet to sulk by himself. He didn't want to see the other right now.

"So that's what happened." He started to wail again. "Muro-chin, please forgive meeeee." Murasakibara looked lovingly at the snacks in his arms. "But they're just irresistable."

Everyone facepalmed.

The last scene was a drunk Kagami who was swaying towards the doorway.

_"Why did you call the others, Kagami-kun? I thought this was a Seirin-exclusive party."_ It was Kuroko's voice. They were in the hallway, just near the phone. He was still recording the damn thing, so there's no sign of him in the video. _"You even faked a sob on the phone just to make Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun come here."_

_"C'mon, baby."_ The redhead swayed his hips. _"The more, the merrier. Besides, we're gonna have some hot man-sex later. And bondage, don't forget the bondage."_

_"Please do not call me 'baby', and I am not interested in whatever perversity you are going to do later."_

_"Don't play hard-to-get, baby. I know you want it."_ He smirked predatorily. _"And I'll make you scream my name all night, too."_

There was silence.

Kuroko murmured. _"Ignite Pass_…_ KAI!"_ Kagami was sent flying near the door and he was out cold.

The red-haired player rubbed his abdomen. "So that's why it hurts when I woke up."

Kise gasped. "Kagamicchi, you're so dirty!"

"You bastard… better be thankful that you didn't do anything to him, or else you would be dead by now!"

"Kuro-chin's teammate is a shameless pervert."

Midorima adjusted his glasses again. "I didn't think that you would sink so low. Seirin is definitely composed of barbaric people."

Momoi wailed and pounded her fists on his chest. "Why, Kagamin? How could you betray Tetsu-kun and I like this?"

"WHAT?!"

"I knew you were an idiot, but to try and seduce Kuroko…?" Hyuuga glared.

"Shame on you, Kagami. Shame on you." Izuki nodded sagely.

Koganei sobbed into Mitobe's arms. "Our Kuroko… he was almost raped!"

Tsuchida shook his head, not impressed by what his kouhai had done. "Poor Kuroko-kun."

"Bakagami! Tripled… no. Quadruple training next week!"

The freshmen trio gave him a disgusted glance.

"Kagami Taiga," Snip. "_**Die.**_"

"I was drunk! I didn't mean any of those. Hell, I don't even remember saying all those things!" He frantically looked around for some help. "Oi, Kuroko! Explain everything to them!"

"Good luck, Kagami-kun." And he used misdirection on his partner.

"KUROKO!"

They pounced at him.

One thing's for sure— he will never drink nor will they have a party at his place again. Ever.

* * *

**Poor Kagami-chan.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
